Lara Croft and the Trail of Kratos
by shinobikarasu
Summary: The final events that befell the Greek Gods has remained a mystery, but Lara Croft is about to discover the unrecorded truth. The Heart of Kratos, his destructive power sealed within his petrified heart, is about to be unleashed on the world. With Athena's help, Lara races the clock through the many lost temples to maintain the balance of life against the Apocalypse of Ares.
1. It's Adventure Time

**Lara Croft Tomb Raider**

**Lara Croft and the Trail of Kratos**

The final events that befell the Greek Gods has remained a mystery, but Lara Croft is about to discover the unrecorded truth. The Heart of Kratos, his destructive power sealed within his petrified heart, is about to be unleashed on the world. With Athena's help, Lara races the clock through the many lost temples to maintain the balance of life against the Apocalypse of Ares.

XXX

A/N: Well, look at that, a crossover, what a concept. Came up with this one some time ago, toyed with it but never put it down on paper, and we can't believe no one has thought of it sooner. True, main characters aren't going to meet that much, but the idea is workable.

Have done a lot of research into the game series, Greek Mythology and how things ended up by the end of God of War Three, so this should all work out correctly.

No money is made from this fan fiction; it is a product of crazed imagination. The rights go to the makers of the game series Tomb Raider, God of War, and anybody else we manage to insert but haven't credited yet.

It should be noted that we have combined both Tomb Raider movies and game world; just so a few things make sense. It should also be noted we have played the Tomb Raider games up to Anniversary and all of the God of War games to date, so consider the time to be somewhere between TR Legend and Underworld. PLOT SPOILERS ABOUND. Be warned.

Part One: The Temple of Pandora

**Chapter One**

**It's Adventure Time**

Hundreds of years ago, a sequence of events transpired that saw the greatest Gods of all time fall, the Titans destroyed and the world changed. The man at the middle of this: Kratos, the fallen God of War and the creator of the ultimate destruction of all that was powerful. In his blind revenge, Greece fell, and the Romans took the land from the people who had not learned to harness the power of Hope that was given to them. The Gods that survived the ordeals of Olympus found worshipping from the Romans, and they resided within their lands. The rest, as they say, is history.

But history doesn't always fill in the gaps. After his suicide to escape the pains in his heart, Kratos threw himself into the Aegean Sea, but he did not rest there. Athena, her powerful spirit, took the Sword of Olympus and Kratos' heart and locked them away. The power of the sword had somehow sealed the wrath that was Kratos within his beating heart, and if any mortal should harness its power again, the same tragedies that befell Greece would befall the world. None know where the sword has been hidden or whom or what guard it, but it has become well known that the heart of Kratos is hidden within the Temple of Pandora, which lies deep within the pits of Tartarus. Athena has been watching from her place on the other side of the realms. She has seen that one man is after the heart and could succeed. And from her position of sight, she knows that only one person can stop the world from being destroyed.

Lara sat in her study, reading the most recent notes she had been sent from an archaeological dig near Athens. Apparently there were more stories about the wars that ended the Greeks and the warrior Kratos. Lara had never been interested enough to pursue these places, and had only read about them.

It was late at night and Lara was contemplating going to bed, as the storm outside was noisy and the only thing stopping the continuous noise driving her insane was her iPod, which was blaring away in her ears. There was a knock at the door and it opened to admit Winston, Lara's loyal butler. He waved to get her attention and she removed her earphones.

"Will there be anything else before I say goodnight?" he asked.

"Not at this point. Sleep well, Winston," Lara answered.

"Goodnight, Lady Croft." And with that, Winston walked out. Lara turned back to her notes which were on her laptop and continued reading. The scholars had found the same old notes of the ancient heart of Kratos being hidden in the unsurpassable Temple of Pandora, and it had a faded and useless map to the Temple of the Fates. No one really knew where that was and all evidence was ruined through aging and decay. The best anyone could guess was that it was somewhere in the far northern edges of the world before the ice lands.

"Idiots! They know they won't find it," Lara muttered to herself. She shut down her computer and walked out to the upper level of the mansion. She took a turn and went towards her room. She was about to open the door when something caught her attention, forcing her to look back down into the main foyer. The statue of Athena, which stood to one side of the centre, looked somewhat different. It hadn't moved, but the colour seemed… fresher.

As taking the stairs was the long way, Lara jumped to the other side of the railing, climbed down that, and jumped to the main floor. Looking again, she noticed indeed that the statue was different. It did look fresher and was almost glowing.

"Lara," the statue said with a female voice suiting of the figure.

"Oh God, I'm dreaming aren't I?" Lara asked. "I fell asleep on my computer again and I'm dreaming."

"No Lara, this is indeed real," the statue answered. "I am Athena, and I have come to ask of you a most important task."

"No, you're a talking statue that is going to find its way to the curb side if you don't leave me alone," Lara replied, turning to go.

"Please Lara, you are the only person who can do this for me," Athena called.

"Not interested," Lara called, walking towards the stairs. She looked up the steps and there stood the figure of Athena, green and opaque but still her. "Now I know I'm dreaming," Lara muttered as the image of Athena floated down to her and put a hand out in offering.

"Lara, this is one thing that I would ask another if I could. Let me show you what is happening." Athena kept her hand extended and, after a few moments and a shrug, Lara took it. There was a blinding flash of light and the next thing Lara saw was a large temple that sat on top of a mountain. It had decayed and rotted away; unused for centuries.

"This place was beautiful once, as it was once Olympus. The men and women turned Gods lived here for hundreds of years, and then the God of War, Ares, took it upon himself to attack my city of Athens and kill my people. I set off a chain of events that I regret, but had to be done. The events led to devastation." There was another flash of light and there was a more horrid vision than before. It was a giant temple and rock base on top of a skeleton in the middle of nowhere. "This is another sign of the ruin that came from those events. The one man turned God turned outcast did all this and more. Now men are threatening to do it again. Inside the Temple of Pandora which you see before you is the Heart of Kratos, the man of destruction."

"I am not going after that box again," Lara cut in. "Once was enough."

"I know Lara, and I wouldn't dream of sending you back after it. The box is safe where it is."

Another blinding flash and Lara was looking at a large number of men, all well-armed with weapons and equipment, camping in the middle of a desert. "These men seek the temple and are close to it. While it is still a few days beyond them, it will not take them long to scale the temple and find the Heart."

"And in this heart is the power to destroy the world?" Lara asked.

"Indeed. I want you to go in and retrieve it, and I will send you to where it can be hidden." Athena looked at Lara, awaiting her response.

"Well, if it is an adventure, I guess I could handle that," Lara replied after a while. A final flash of light and they were back on the stairs.

"Take this pendant Lara It will help me speak to you when you need me." Athena waved her hand and upon the statue appeared a silver chain with a dark silver pendant with the symbol of 'Omega' in gold. Lara put the necklace on and looked at Athena. "Head to Athens and I will call upon you shortly afterwards. The Gods that live will also help, if they think you are worthy enough." And with that Athena disappeared again.

"Of course 'if I'm worthy enough'," Lara muttered. She climbed the stairs and banged on Winston's door.

"Lara, what is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Change of plans, pack for Athens. Call Zip and Alister and get them organised too. We need everything." Lara said before going to her room. Once there, Lara took down her backpack and loaded it with medical gear, ammunition for her pistols, her magnetic grapple and PDA. Following that, she took down a slightly larger bag and then went to her wardrobe. Considering she faced both Athens in spring and a desert, not to mention the changeable conditions of a lost temple, she had to take a few things.

XXX

_Athens, the following day_

Lara sat in her hotel room waiting. She had sent Zip, Alister and Winston to look up as much as they could on Pandora's Temple and the Heart of Kratos, while she awaited contact from Athena. She hadn't told the others about Athena yet, and wanted to see if this was a wild goose chase brought on by too many late nights and reading of Greek texts.

"Lara, I am here," Athena said at last. Lara stood and turned and there was the figure of Athena.

"About time," Lara said.

"I know, but I had to steer your friends in the right direction. What I need now is to get you to the temple in Tartarus."

"How do we do that?" Lara asked.

"There is an artefact in the Athens Museum, and you'll have to retrieve it to gain access to Tartarus. I will be able to guide you to it, but you will have to do the hard work." Athena didn't seem fazed at what she was asking Lara.

"When?" Lara asked.

"Tonight at seven the museum closes. It will be easy for you to enter after eight. Be prepared. You aren't taking the artefact out of the museum; it is taking you straight to Tartarus."

"Oh good, a direct ticket to hell." Lara took a moment to think about things. "Is there fresh water at the temple?" she asked, thinking of her survival.

"The waters of the temple are blessed by Poseidon, so they will remain forever clean and drinkable. You will not need to worry about surviving the elements, only the men and beasts." Athena turned to go.

"Wait, what about remaining in communication with the others?"

"The necklace will ensure the connection is not lost. I promise that you will be safe Lara, you only need to survive."

"Comforting thought."

_XXX  
_

_Somewhere in the desert of Tartarus_

It was there in the distance, like a mountain that took its time to get closer. It was simply the thing that would not arrive. The convoy of jeeps moved quickly towards it, the men talking to each other and readying their climbing tools. In the lead three trucks were what any movie or video game would deem to be the three lead bosses. One was a tall man dressed in black, which made his flaming red hair shine all the more. His face was lined and tough, showing the many years of fighting and war he had seen. The next man was probably the brains of the operation, using a computer and peering at people over his glasses. He had a receding hairline of greying hair that still slowed much of its black. On his back, however, was a large katana, demonstrating his ability to defend himself. The last man, in the lead convoy, looked like he was carrying on a conversation with himself. He was bald, tan and full of muscle. His hazel eyes stared off into the distance, as anyone would think, but what he saw was the flaming hair and pale skin of Ares.

"My Lord Ares, we are moving as fast as we can. Even with the boosts upon our cars, we can only get to the temple at this speed."

"I have waited hundreds of years to teach my sister her lesson in humility, and now that I have found a temporary out from my domain in hell, we only have a limited time to bring me back." Ares snarled.

"I understand my Lord. I thank you for the sword that took your life, as it is enhanced with your power, but how do you know Athena won't try to stop you?"

"Don't question me," Ares snapped. "I know that all the other Gods still live and are finding a way to stop us. It will be only one, but a formidable one."

"Any idea on whom?" the man asked, trying to sound submissive in his questioning.

"A woman of advanced knowledge and physical skill. She is like Athena on earth in many respects. But she is not even in Tartarus yet. You have an advantage, use it Lord Edwy Wilde. Failure means I sleep for another two thousand years, listening to the prayers of the half-devoted and awaiting someone who has the power to bring me back again." The vision of Ares disappeared.

Edwy Wilde, archaeologist and world class fighter, looked toward the temple. It was getting closer now.

"Prentiss, get your nose off your computer and get your men ready. Ernest, you too! I hope these military boys you supplied are up to the task."

"Aye sir," Came a deep German voice. "Ve vill be ready unt time."

"Good." Edwy returned to his thoughts. If what Ares said was true, then he was going to be the head of a world order, second only to Ares, reborn on earth.

_XXX  
_

_That evening, outside the Athens Museum _

"You sure about this Lara?" Zip asked for what had to be the umpteenth time.

"Yes Zip, I am. I managed to scope out the museums' floor plan and security this afternoon while I had you three do some homework for me." Lara was hanging precariously off the top of a building next to the museum, shimmying across to the side to get to an easy access point.

"And are you sure Athena isn't going to lead you into a trap?" Alister asked. He was still uncertain of everything, even though Athena had presented herself to them that evening before Lara left.

"No I'm not, but even if she does, I'll get myself out of it." Lara looked over her shoulder. She was nearly in the right place. She slipped a little more across and then pulled up onto the roof. She could have run the roof, but was worried that the noise on the older rooves would draw too much attention and that the tiles were either loose or slippery from recent rain. So she had slipped by quietly and, hopefully, unnoticed.

"So we go into the museum, use the artefact there to send us to Tartarus, and beat these men to gain us the next big 'destroy the world' artefact on our to-do list." Alister seemed to use the plural terminology too often, considering she was the one doing the hard work.

"Pretty much! Now, I need to concentrate. This is tricky but it is still the easier way in." Lara looked over the edge again. There was the balcony below her, the wall of the museum across the street and one conveniently open window one floor above her. Lara took a deep breath and then took a short running jump off the edge of the building. In a moment her feet touched the railing of a balcony slightly below her, she then kicked off, jumping the distance of the street before throwing her grapple to catch onto the bars on another window. The grapple connected and Lara landed against the wall. She started to wall run quickly and within a moment was at the open window. She looked out, hoped she hadn't been spotted, and then entered the museum through its poorly guarded window.

"I'm in." Lara whispered.

"Nice work. Accordingly, you want to be on the second floor, which is one down. But according to my readout of the place, there is only one way down. All other access is cut off at night. You'll need to go to the far side of the level you're on, use the service stairs and then find your artefact. Oh, and don't forget the chalk to draw the circle." Zip had been typing frantically on his computer for the past ten minutes to hack the details and then find the easiest path. "Apparently there should be some in the office on the floor you are on. I'm sending a map to your PDA."

"I must admit I like these updates," Lara said. She turned on her PDA and the map appeared. She saw her path to the office, and then turned on its mini radar. She would have warning of anyone within forty feet who had an active communications device. So basically, anyone with a mobile phone or walkie-talkie that was switched on. The radar showed no life forms, but Lara proceeded forward with caution. The floor was only lit from streetlights outside, so Lara took out a penlight, turned it on and pointed it.

This floor was a maze of rooms that had different displays. Clocks, crystals, some things from mythology and ancient times, but not the artefact she needed.

Lara moved into the next room and her PDA vibrated at her hip. She took it out and saw a blip moving towards her from the next room ahead. Lara ducked behind a display that gave her clear view of the room but hid her pretty well. Into the room came a security guard. He shone a light around and then started to move along the cases, checking them as he went, muttering their contents in an otherwise well-rehearsed checklist. Lara had put her light out the instant she saw him coming, and watched carefully as he moved. When he was close enough and had his back turned, Lara snuck up behind him and hit him in the collar-bone. He sank to the floor unconscious. She quickly moved to the next room and through the displays. The office was adjoined to the next area. She reached the door and… damn! She needed a passcode.

"Zip, help," Lara said.

"I'm working on it. It has a lot of fail-safes on it. But the code is…" Zip paused as the numbers on his screen swirled like a slot machine. "4691 hash."

"Got it," Lara said, pressing the buttons and admitting herself. What she walked into was a laboratory. Beakers and test tubes everywhere, the office was at the far end and it was dark.

"I don't think people here work long hours." Zip muttered.

"They should watch more Sci-Fi's. Late nights are where interesting things happen," Lara muttered. She made her way across the room and came to the door. It was unlocked and Lara entered. She turned the lights on and was startled when she saw a man asleep at his desk.

"So much for that," Zip whispered. Lara didn't answer. The chalk she wanted was right there on a shelf. She reached across and took a large piece. It was extremely brittle, so Lara took a moment to find something a little stronger. The chalk was designed to wash away quickly. Lara found the best piece that was there, and went to turn out the light.

"Oh, wha-?" muttered the sleeping man. Lara froze, and then looked over at the man. She saw he was slowly stirring. She snapped off the light and dashed out before he had time to realise she was there.

"I'd like to buy a vowel. Wha-?" she heard as she disappeared towards the door she came in.

"Lara, turn left and take the other door. You just need to press the button to get out," Zip told her. Lara kept low so her movement did not attract the attention of the now awake man in the office, she went to the door and pressed the button. It made a soft buzz noise as it opened, and Lara moved quickly through and shut it before she was spotted.

"Lara, I've found the symbol Athena was describing. I've sent a copy to your PDA with markings on where you and the artefact need to be." Alister explained.

"Good, so all I need to do is get to the next level and to the artefact," Lara muttered.

"Bit more than that. You will need a large area. You may have to go to the main exhibit room for it," Alister explained.

"Always a catch to go with the problem," Lara mused.

"Don't worry. A cool cat burglar like you can handle it," Zip said with his upbeat tone.

"Thanks, I think," Lara answered, before heading towards the stairs.

At the bottom Lara was in a room she remembered from the day trip. It was a large empty room used for people to take a break in. It had two doors as well as the staircase. The only other things there were chairs, a drinking fountain and the doors to toilets. What was new to the room was that one of the doors was lit up with energy, blocking the path. The other door was closed and, presumably, locked.

"What is that?" Alister asked.

"Considering it has the Omega symbol, I'd say it is a God come to help me," Lara answered. She approached the golden yellow glow. As she neared it, a woman stepped out of the glowing doorway. She glowed like a body made of the light itself, but it faded away to reveal a strikingly gorgeous woman. She was slender with long dark hair, dark brown eyes with a lot of emotion, pale skin and a lot of make-up to compensate for her lack of clothing. She wore a tight bikini top in dark blue as well as a belt with a length of material hanging from the front and back. Although the material reached the floor, every step she took revealed a massive amount of thigh. Lara had to restrain from rolling her eyes at the rather raunchy comments coming through her earpiece.

"Greetings Lara. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty and love." The figure bowed slightly and Lara did the same.

"Greetings Aphrodite. Am I to consider that you have found me worthy?" Lara asked.

"In many ways yes, for you have the skill to do the task set before you, but your weapons alone are not enough. You are limited by the number of shots to your guns. I offer you a power beyond that of any weapon."

"You mean magic?" Lara asked.

"If you like - the power to paralyse people close to you. Be warned that it is temporary and every time you recast it on someone, it requires more energy." Aphrodite looked at Lara sternly

"I accept this gift," Lara responded. She had long enough to study Aphrodite, and was trying to work out the movie actress she looked like, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Such a gift must be earned. Defeat her, and I will grant you this power." Aphrodite pointed to what Lara had assumed was a locked door. Standing in front of it was a woman who was hissing insanely. Her hair was done completely in dreadlocks that fell around her head, and her skin was a deep olive colour, almost green. She wore a brown leather halter top and leather pants. In her hand was a spiked whip that she snapped loudly. The woman then ran at Lara, her whip jumping out to try and hit her. Lara jumped to the side and took out her pistols, turned to aim, but something was preventing her from pulling the trigger.

"Look at me, woman," the leather-clad fighter whispered in a hissing voice. She seemed to be pulsating with a magical aura. Lara did her best to close her eyes, and when she had managed it, she was free of the paralysis. But it was too late, as the whip came around and bashed her sideways into a wall.

"She's a Gorgon," Lara exclaimed, recovering and mentally checking herself. She didn't feel like she had been stabbed, but there had to be some ripped clothing at least.

"A very modern version, but no less deadly," Aphrodite answered. She was standing in the doorway she had originally come out from and seemed to be more opaque, probably to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

Lara turned back to her target, guns aimed. The Gorgon danced to one side as two shots rang out, her whip flailing in Lara's direction. Lara dodged again, trying to take aim without looking directly at the Gorgon. She also knew she had less time to work, as her missed shots would have alerted security to her presence. Lara ran to one side as the whip launched at her again. Lara then charged forward while the Gorgon recalled the whip to her. Before the Gorgon could respond, Lara drove a knee up into the Gorgon's stomach, winding her before using the butt of one of her guns to hit her across the head. The Gorgon fell and Lara quickly put her pistols away and grabbed the Gorgon by the chin and ear. With a twist and a crack, the Gorgon's neck broke and she slumped dead to the floor.

"It is done," Lara said.

"Whoo-ee," came Zip's voice loudly over the headset. "That's one nasty mother. Good work Lara."

"Well done Lara. I present to you the gift of the Gorgon." Aphrodite stepped forward and ran her hand across the necklace Athena had given Lara. It glowed with Aphrodite's touch and a snake curled its way around the emblem. "At your will, you can paralyse people around you, and you are also immune to Gorgon magic."

"I can perform magic?" Lara asked.

"Why don't you test it on the man coming down the stairs?" Aphrodite asked, pointing. Lara turned in time to see the man she had awoken back in the office, clearly coming to investigate the gunshots.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. Lara focused her thoughts and extended her hand. The man who was coming across the room froze where he stood and then fell over, as stiff as a board.

"That will only last for ten minutes at the most, so you had better hurry." Aphrodite stepped back into her doorway and the golden glow began to fade.

"Thank you Aphrodite," Lara called after her.

"Take care Lara, as the world depends on you," Aphrodite answered before the golden glow disappeared completely.

"You hear that, Lara? The world depends on you," Zip said through the earpiece.

"What else is new?" Lara asked as she ran on into the next room.

_XXX  
_

_Gates to Pandora's Temple_

The Gatekeeper ran a relieved hand over his forehead. It wasn't enough that he had been doomed to an eternity of looking after the temple, but since it had been magically renovated, he had to work double time to clean it up before the place was finished. The spirit that was Hephaestus had worked long and hard, and it was now finished. He and his harpies had worked tirelessly to pick up all the dead bodies and dump them in the fire. But now the last body was burned away and you would never have believed that anyone had been here at all.

The keeper sat down, leaning on his iron staff. What would he do now? He could go and polish some of the statues at the entryway, or mop the floors, or anything else that was on hand to do, but even that seemed frivolous. Nothing had been worth the effort since Kratos had come by all those years ago.

Yes, he remembered that day. He had been sarcastic to the Ghost of Sparta, and it seemed justified as well, for no man who went into the temple came out again, and that was strangely true. Kratos had been speared like a suckling pig with what had been a pillar of wood. He did not leave the temple alive, even though he had done what no other man had done in retrieving Pandora's Box.

But did anybody thank him for picking up ALL of the dead bodies Kratos had left in his wake and burning them? Did anyone say thank you for all the hard effort he had spent cleaning up the mess that was Kratos' impaled body off the front door? Did anybody offer him time off for fixing every last crack Ares had caused in the marble? Of course not! He was a vile wretch and not worthy of such praise. Such was the case for all…

Who the hell was that coming up the main temple path? Three men leading an army of others. Their clothes were bizarre and their manner odd. The gate-keeper sighed. It was inevitable that someone was going to come for the new treasure within the temple, even if the temple and treasure were in the most inaccessible place on earth. He picked himself up and went to meet his next round of logs for the eternal fire.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Well, we hope that was fun. We know there are a few things that need explaining and believe us, we will cover them. Reviews let us know which direction we could take things in.

One thing we enjoy doing is dedications to reviewers. If you can guess which artefact/God item from GoW3 will be used to open the portal to Tartarus, the next chapter is yours. Good luck,

Shinobikarasu


	2. A Door to Many Doors

A/N: Welcome back. From here we continue our great journey into the BEYOND.

Unfortunately, no one has guessed the God item that will be used in this chapter. So in that case, we dedicate this chapter to the first and fairest reviewer of them all; 'Hellscream'. Thank you very much, this chapter is for you.

We claim no rights to all characters, locations, etc, identifiable with either Tomb Raider or God of War. We are using them to tell a story and nothing more.

**Chapter Two**

**A Door to Many Doors**

Lara looked about. This storey was more alight than upstairs. This was probably because part of it led to the upper balcony of the main exhibit, but also because the things on this level were probably rarer and had more security. Lara's PDA vibrated and she looked at it. There were two people close to her. One of them was down the hall and around the corner, but not going anywhere; and the other moving in an exhibit to the right. They wouldn't be able to see each other, so Lara decided to go for the one in the room. She crept up to the door and peeked in. The guard was at a display case looking at something. He didn't seem to be actively doing his job. Lara crept into the room. Most of the display cases were tall glass ones, so there were few places to hide. When Lara was half way across the room, she ducked behind the last amount of cover there was. Peering around the corner, the guard seemed transfixed on whatever was in the case. What bothered Lara was that neither he nor the other guard seemed to have heard the two shots that had been fired.

'_Something isn't right,'_ Lara thought. But taking her chance, she stepped out from her hiding spot and ducked while walking towards the guard.

"You really are my favourite, you know?" The guard asked, not of Lara, but what was in the display case. "I wish I had the chance to be with your mistress, for she is the absolute beauty of beauties. But alas I cannot." Lara had heard enough and hit the man in the collar bone, knocking him unconscious. She looked into the display case.

"_Garter: found in the temple of Aphrodite." _ Lara shook her head. Even if this _did_ belong to Aphrodite, surely she would have taken it back by now.

But to more important matters. She had to deal with the other guard. She walked quietly back to the door and then down the passageway, leaning against the wall to avoid being seen. She looked briefly around the corner and then back. The guard was standing with his back to the opposite wall and was able to see anyone coming around the corner or down the hall.

'_Well, let's give this a try,_' Lara thought as she stroked her necklace. She stood up, focused her thoughts on what she was about to do, and walked around the corner.

"Hey you, what-" the guard started, but was then paralysed.  
"I'm just a late night shopper, don't mind me," Lara answered, and knocked the guard out with the same strike she had given the others. "How did they not hear the gunshots?" Lara asked, not sure whom she was addressing.

"Perhaps the magic in the door kept the sound down. You know, so you could fight and not worry about being interrupted," Zip offered.

"Sounds about right. Which is why the other came running, as that doorway wasn't covered." With that answered, Lara looked at her PDA. It didn't reveal any other guards, and the path ahead was clear. She picked up the pace, moving swiftly down the hall until she got to the last room before the upper level of the main exhibition. Inside this room was a mass amount of coins from all the way through history. Old English pounds, Japanese yen, rupee, and on and on the list went. Lara walked around the room to a display case on the other side. There, suspended in a glass frame, was the Coin of Hermes. It was this that would open the doorway to Tartarus.

"Good job Lara, there it is," Alister congratulated her.

"That was the easy part," Zip cut in. "The coin has a great deal of security on it. Even the cleaner doesn't take it anywhere. When the coin is removed from the case, the room is flooded with sensor beams, and tripping one will summon the police. Their best response time on file is ten minutes."

"Well then, I guess I better not trip one," Lara said. She took out a small glass cutter and used it to cut a hole in the main display. She reached in and carefully cut away the glass around the coin until it came free. Lara put the coin in her backpack then turned to face the room. Sure enough, there was a maze of laser beams blocking her path.

"Do I need to tell you boys to be quiet?" Lara asked.  
"Do yo thing, girl," Zip answered before a slight popping sound told her their microphone was turned off. The first set of beams was a few feet ahead and spanned out in a criss-cross pattern. They also moved up and down, covering the whole area. Lara watched and counted, and then did a diving jump forward, going between two beams when they stopped. Lara landed and stood, and discovered she was close to another line. She ducked and crawled beneath it, coming to another set of three. Taking a deep breath, Lara did a forward flip and landed on the other side.

'_Half way_,' she thought. The door was unbarred by beams, but the next set was tricky - more moving beams that made a tighter net than the last ones. Lara found the largest of the holes and looked at it. It didn't shrink too much when it did, so it was her best bet. She balanced into a hand-stand and then slowly moved herself through. Just as she landed on the other side and was turning to bring her upper half through, she discovered she must have triggered a different sensor, because the net began to change shape and her hole was shrinking rapidly. Moving with more speed than carefulness, Lara managed to get through the last of the hole and take her hands out just before the beams crossed in the middle.

'_Close one_,' Lara thought. She turned to the last set. The beams were still but covered a longer area and didn't allow for slow movements. Lara moved up and down carefully, and then, after some quick calculations, did two fast acrobatic jumps and turns, a jump and a roll and she was through the beams and out the door.

"Nice work Lara. Now, I have worked out you are going to need the floor space between the Triceratops and the Stegosaurus in the main gallery. It is the only space that is big enough without going outside and drawing attention to yourself," Zip explained as he finished typing something.

"And the downside is?" Lara asked.

"Two guards on the ground floor, one on the top floor and a set of security cameras. I've managed to hack the cameras so they aren't a problem, but if one of those guards sees you, it will not take long for them to get word to the control room. I can't hold their communications off from here - I'd need to be closer."

"That's fine Zip. Just make sure the cameras don't see me." Lara explained.

"You got it. The guard upstairs is close to you, and will be passing the entry near you headed to the right in about twenty seconds."

"Got it," Lara said. She moved to the entrance and leaned against the wall. When the guard came by, she leaned out quickly and drew him into the passage, a hand on his mouth and one around his neck. With a quick hit, he was out cold. Lara looked down into the main room. The two guards were rather close to each other, which made it easier for her to work. Lara took a running jump off the balcony and grabbed onto the side of a column in the middle of the room and then jumped off it to land on top of one of the guards. As the other guard came towards her, Lara pointed her hand at him. He froze where he stood and fell flat upon his face. Lara looked down at the guard she was standing on. He was out of it too.

"Move it Lara, you haven't got a lot of time," Alister called through the headset.

"I know, I'm on it," Lara answered. She quickly got to the floor space between the two dinosaurs and it was indeed pretty big. She looked at the symbol Alister had sent her. It was basically a straight line with three different circles of different sizes, all with writing around the edges and different symbols within. Lara took up her chalk and got to work.

XXX

_The Gates to Pandora's Temple_

"Welcome to Pandora's Temple," The Gatekeeper said flatly. "You have chosen to risk life and limb for the treasure that is inside. Be warned, that those who walk through this gate do not return," the gatekeeper explained.

"Kratos did, and it never harmed his career," Edwy answered.

"I think you'll find that it harmed him quite a bit. He never left here alive either," The Gatekeeper answered.

"True, but he still came back. Now, how do we enter your temple?" Edwy continued as everyone behind him started to unpack their gear and set some things up.

"One of you will need to fight a being that the Gods deem fit to battle you. You can never predict what it will be. Kratos battled two Cyclops to get in."

"I'll go," Prentiss said, beginning to draw his sword.

"No, let me," Edwy said, taking up the sword of Ares. The blade was made of sharpened steel that was shaded a deep orange colour. It had been shrunk down, but now it contained power beyond imagination.

"Then go over to the bridge and cross it. Beyond there you will find a ring. Within it your challenge shall be summoned. Be warned, like the temple, you cannot escape what you step into." Edwy ignored the advice and started to cross the bridge. At the other side was a large area roped off from the bridge all the way around to the stairs leading to the main temple doors. As he started to cross the space between the bridge and the stairs, a shimmer of energy went up around the ring, and out of the ground rose a grotesque figure. It was tall with a mass of muscle and horns, walked on two bull legs and wielded a large axe. The ring through its nose and the aggressive and intelligent stare of a Minotaur faced Edwy.

Remaining calm, Edwy raised his sword and set his stance. The Minotaur pawed the ground and then charged at Edwy, the axe swinging around in an arc to try and catch him in the side. Edwy ducked and faced the Minotaur again as it rounded in its charge and came back for him, raising the axe. Edwy side-stepped the attack and brought his sword around and into the stomach of the Minotaur. The sword began to glow red hot and burned its way through a now screaming Minotaur until it was fully cleft in half.

Edwy had just removed the blade when something charged into the side of him, sending him flying into the air. He landed with a thud into the ground, and looked around to see another Minotaur headed straight for him. Edwy had just stood up when the axe came swinging for his head. The Sword of Ares raised and blocked the attack and the Minotaur and Edwy stared at each other for a long moment. Edwy then extended his fist and stabbed the Minotaur in the eye with a small dagger. The Minotaur reared and screamed in pain. Edwy jumped up on its back and drove his sword into its head, The Minotaur fell to the ground and Edwy jumped off. Collecting his weapons, he saw the shimmer of the barricade fade and the entirety of his team came across the bridge.

"Let us go, sar," Ernest said. "Ze temple vill be unt easy challenge, ya?" he asked.

"I hope not. I didn't come all this way just to walk in and take the Heart." Edwy said.

"Same here," Prentiss muttered, strolling up the stairs. He read the inscription on the door and then pressed a button on the wall. The doors opened to reveal the entrance to Pandora's Temple, an entrance not viewed by man in nearly 3000 years. All around the walls were statues of the many Gods of Olympus, each one made of gold and shining brightly. There was only one odd thing; there was no God of War. Ares was not present and neither was Kratos. It seemed that the whole ordeal was too confusing, even for the makers of the temple.

"What do we have to do to get inside?" A soldier asked.

"We need to do some moving. The statues do not line up with the images on the wall." Prentiss pointed to what was a small side chamber with the images of the same Gods in two lines, but they did not match the pattern of which the Gods were standing in their statue forms.

"Get the statue of Demeter and move it into the place of the statue of Hera. She needs to take the place of Poseidon and he needs to go beside Zeus. Edwy, you will need to stand where Demeter once was," And so the soldiers got to work, pushing the heavy statues about. When everything was in place, Edwy stood on the spot Demeter had once occupied. There was a slight pause, and then the doors at the other end of the room opened and a lectern with a tablet rose out of the ground.

"_Be warned, ye who enter this temple, for it is not how the dead remember it. Since it was defeated by Kratos, the Gods deemed it important to change the structure. You must find the Keys of the Titans to open the inner door, and the gifts of Heroes to open the access to the last challenges. Good luck, and may the mercy of the Gods be upon you." _

"Sounds like fun," Edwy answered.

"Sounds like a lot of work," Prentiss remarked. He turned and led the way into the inner sanctum.

XXX

_Athens Museum_

Lara finished drawing the symbols on the floor. It had taken up a lot of space, but at least she had it all correct. Just as she was about to stand in the middle circle, Athena appeared.

"You must place the coin in the small circle at the base of this symbol, and then stand on the circle at the other end. I will open the portal from there." Athena floated to stand in the centre of the larger circle that was in the middle of the line. Lara placed the coin into the small circle with the head pointing upward and then moved to stand in the circle at the opposite end. Nothing happened for a few moments, and Athena drew her arms together in concentration. The coin lifted itself off the ground and started spinning. It then shot up into the air and landed on the ground in the circle under Athena. The floor swirled and distorted before becoming a large open area. It was a drop into another dimension.

"Jump Lara, now," Athena called.

"Man, that look like something out of Star Wars," Zip called down the headset. Lara ignored him and jumped into the vortex. As she did, it closed behind her and Lara found herself falling.

"ATHENA!" She called, and Lara suddenly felt her decent become more controlled. Athena appeared before her.

"It will take a little while before you reach the entrance hall of the temple, so I will answer your questions now."

"What happened to the other Gods? Aphrodite didn't appear the same way as you do."

"Aphrodite was one of the Gods Kratos didn't kill," Athena began. "She aided him in the destruction of Olympus in return for some… favours. She has lived the life of an immortal ever since. The Gods that survived did learn of their mistakes and began to repair the damage. Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Aphrodite, Cyanosis and Pan still have physical form. All the others that died became somewhat like me." Athena gestured to herself.

"So what happened to them?" Lara continued to ask.

"The powers of the other realms deemed them unfit and stripped them of their powers, saying that they had to earn their positions back. Hephaestus did so by remaking Pandora's Temple into the death trap it is now. His spirit wanders freely like mine. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are bound to the temple and you must face them in order to get through the temple. Hera is bound to the Temple of the Sisters of Fate…"

"It exists?" Lara asked.

"Indeed, but it is not accessible by modern means. She and the Sisters reside there. As I am sure you know, the Sisters were killed by Kratos, giving humanity free will, but the Sisters still reside there in spirit. They still weave the Destinies of all who live, but they do not have such a strong hold on events any more. As for Hermes, Helios and Persephone, they haunt the Temple at Olympus."

"And what about the Titans?" Lara pressed.

"Their spirits are within Pandora's Temple. Even as we speak our enemies move to face Atlas for his key." Athena looked down, but noted they weren't there yet.

"And where is the soul of Kratos?" Lara asked.

"He resides in three places, but his mind sleeps. He dreams of the world's disasters and the things that he has caused. When you reach his heart, you will have the chance to meet him." Athena looked at Lara who did not show any great enthusiasm towards the idea.

"Are we there yet?"

"Enough time for one last question."

"Where's Ares?"

"Ares was damned to the Underworld where his soul was put into a dreamless sleep. He has heard the voices of those faithful to him. But it seems that he only stirred when someone was powerful enough to call him back."

"He's been…" Lara was going to ask but she felt the ground suddenly appear under her and she fell flat on her arse. She was on a small path leading to what had to have been the largest temple site she had ever seen. She looked it over for a brief moment, taking it in.

"Wow," Came Alister's voice.

"The Temple of Pandora," Zip whispered.

"Isn't it beautiful? I feel so spoiled. So few temples left in the world to see after this one," Lara exclaimed.

"I dunno, the temples Athena was mentioning sounded pretty good." Zip answered.

"The one at Olympus is in a bit of a state, but I think we will be able to see it if we do a good job," Lara explained. She started following the path up towards the temple.

"So many visitors today," muttered a dry voice. Lara looked around. She noticed that a lot of people had come through recently, but the speaker was a man standing by a fire. He was dressed in very torn and dishevelled clothes and his skin as grey as that of a rotted corpse. Upon reaching him, he turned around to face her. He was rather grotesque, but Lara didn't flinch. She had seen plenty of similar things in her life; just none of them had been animate.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting you," Lara replied.

"It is of little consequence to me. I look at you as I do all people who come to this place; doomed to be dumped upon my fire." The man gestured to the large pit behind him. Lara could see the traces of bones and burned clothing amongst the coals.

"You're the Gatekeeper then. The first person ever to attempt the maze, and now you work endlessly at the temple as punishment and warning," Lara explained, remembering some notes from the things she had read.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"You have quite a place in Greek history. Many people know of you, as do they of your work, but few ever get to see it."

"Then there has been praise," the Gatekeeper muttered to himself, feeling happier than he had in centuries.

"But now, I must ask who has come by here?" Lara inquired, pointing to the many footprints leading to the temple.

"Three menleading a small army. They entered the temple less than an hour ago. My senses tell me that they are going after the Key of Atlas." The Gatekeeper turned towards the doorway to the temple. "I imagine that you will not have trouble getting to the outer ring of doors, as these men didn't clean up after themselves, but you will also find that they are working in two groups. One is camped in the outer ring. But I cannot say more. Go forth, and may the blessing of the Gods guide you to victory." Lara bowed slightly and then began her walk across the bridge to the main entry. As she stepped into the large ring that lay before it, she saw a shimmer of energy go up to close her within. She drew her pistols and looked around. There was a roar and something jumped down into the ring. Tall, grey skin and with a giant club in its hand, Lara faced a Cyclops.

"This is not funny," Lara muttered to herself as she started to carefully sidestep. The Cyclops was not as patient and lunged at her, club first. Lara jumped to the side, took careful aim and fired two shots into its head. The Cyclops staggered and roared in fury and pain. It turned to her and charged again. Lara was only just in time to jump backwards before the swinging club came past, just missing her. The Cyclops swung the club again and Lara jumped forward, ducking under the arc and avoiding the massive weight. She pointed her guns upward and started shooting. The shots drove deep into the Cyclops' stomach and it staggered backwards again. Regaining her feet, Lara ran forward, jumped onto the club and then ran up the Cyclops' arm towards its head. With its free arm, it tried to swat Lara off, but she jumped to the side and took aim. Two shots fired and both landed their mark in the Cyclops' eye. The spare hand went to its head in realisation and pain as it toppled over, its blindness its last thought. The shimmering ring disappeared and Lara was free to approach the doors to the temple.

On the door was a large ring with eight different symbols. In the middle was an inscription.

'_Upon this wheel are letters eight, only one can open the gate. Choose the letter missing from here, or else it is your death I fear. May the Gods guide your hand, on the threshold of death, you now stand.' _

Below it were six letters carved into a jumbled word. Lara looked at it and then the corresponding letters. She then chose the 'a' symbol and the doors opened.

Inside, Lara was met with the same collection of golden statues. She looked at all of them and noted the absence of a God of War. She found the pattern of the gods upon the wall and then, seeing the statues in their right place, took hers in the vacant spot. There was a sudden flash in Lara's mind and all time around her seemed to slow to a nanosecond as the voice spoke to her and she to it.

"Who are you?" asked the voice.

"I am Lara Croft. Who are you?"

"I am the Titan Cronos. It is I who deem people worthy to enter the temple. Its foundation once my back, it now rests on my bones and is the foundation of my soul. You, Lara, are one most worthy to enter this temple, for I see great strength in you. You must open the gates guarded by my Titan allies. Doing so will bring you closer to the Heart of Kratos."

"And how do I get these keys?" Lara asked.

"Through the trials and sacrifices put together by us and the smith god Hephaestus. If you succeed, we will grant you the keys to the inner ring. If you fail, your sentence is death. Do you understand?"

"I accept this challenge." Lara responded bravely.

"Good. Enter the temple, and may your luck be with you."

The conversation was over and the doors opened. Lara took a moment to steady herself, as it was quite a rush. As she walked through the doors, she could hear footsteps. Coming towards her were men, all armed with rifles and dressed in army camouflage. They all kneeled and aimed, but no-one fired. Stepping through them came Edwy.

"Well, well, you must be Athena's Chosen One. And I am not surprised to find Lady Lara Croft behind the pistols now aimed at my head."

"Edwy Wilde - archaeologist and self-styled Sorcerer of Deities. So it was you who summoned Ares back. I suppose he has offered you the world?" Lara asked, slowly backing away.

"Indeed he did. But I don't want this to be bad blood between us Lara," he extended a hand. "Let us work together to accomplish this goal." Lara raised an eyebrow.

"If you honestly think I would allow you to get close to that Heart, you are gravely mistaken." Lara had backed away while they were talking, and the men had been encroaching on her. Finally, she was where she wanted to be. She stood beside a door. She had no idea where it went, but she had to take the gamble.

"Very well Lara, we will do this the hard way. Kill her." The men opened fire ad Lara had enough time to get off a few shots before dodging into the corridor and running. She turned and started sprinting backwards, shooting down the passage. She took down two men before she ran out of shots and came under fire. Lara reached a small alcove and dived into it, reloaded and started shooting around the corner.

"Come on, already," Lara muttered as she withdrew and the gunfire continued. Finally there was a pause. Out of shots, Lara came back into the corridor and kept moving, still firing shots. Reinforcements must have shown up because there were a number of men moving down the corridor and dodging between the thin pillars that were sticking out of the wall. Lara ducked as guns started shooting again. With a quick movement, Lara looked down the passage and saw what she wanted; a chain mechanism to a stone gate. She waited her moment and then jumped forward, taking aim and firing as bullets zinged over her head. The bullet hit the chain and the door came down, cutting her off from her attackers.

"Kill her on sight. She will return eventually." It was Edwy's voice at the other side of the wall.

"Predictable. How will you open the next door if I take the key and hide it?" Lara moved on through the passage. Much of the decoration showed a woman made of trees and a river. The writing told of the Titan Gaia, how she had helped hide Zeus as a child, fallen in the first war, aided Kratos against the Gods and then was destroyed by the combined efforts of both Kratos and Zeus. Before the entry to what Lara could see was a large area, another shimmer of energy was blocking the doorway. This one was a deep magenta colour, the Omega symbol swirling within. As Lara approached it, out stepped a woman dressed in hunting gear; a sleeveless robe that was tan coloured and ended in a small skirt around her thighs. Her boots were straps all the way up to her knees and her hair was done back in a plaited pony-tail.

"Goddess Artemis," Lara said, bowing to her.

"Lady Croft," Artemis answered, also with a bow.

"I believe that I have found myself in your worthiness?" Lara put to her as a question rather than a demanding statement.

"Indeed. You are a fine shooter, but you will need more than that to get through this and you are limited on shots. I present to you a weapon more powerful than what your enemies carry. I present to you my sword." Artemis reached behind her and drew the blade from its sheath on her back. She presented it to Lara who took it and weighed it in her hands. The large blade expanded and had a slight curve to it. It shimmered magenta like the doorway. She took a few steps back and tested it, swinging it in a few wide arcs and in smaller strikes. The sword had adjusted its weight to suit her.

"This is the very blade that slayed a titan and aided Kratos to defeat Ares. It also provides you with some magical shielding from gunfire and arrows. But be careful, as it does not make you invulnerable." Artemis watched as Lara wielded the blade as if she had owned it all her life. The magic of the blade would allow Lara to wield it with perfect knowledge, but stun anyone who tried to use it against her.

"Thank you, Goddess Artemis. I will use this gift wisely." Lara went to sheathe it, and realised she didn't have one. Artemis took off her sheath and passed it to Lara, who put it on under her backpack. The size adjusted easily to fit. Artemis turned and walked back into the glowing doorway, which promptly disappeared.

**To be Continued..**

A/N: Yes, we realise her gifts are similar to that of GoW1, but we'd rather give you something you already had knowledge of rather than try to explain newer things. We hope this chapter is good for you. The villains are after the Atlas key, Lara is going after the Gaia key. Which Titan keys are left? Can you name them? Reviews make the Atlas go round.


	3. Gaia and Atlas

A/N: And we're back for another round. We hope you are as excited as we are as to what will happen next. We say that and we're the authors.

Here's a Happy New Year from us to you!

This chapter is dedicated to the team at EB Games, Box Hill. You guys have been the best in supplying us with games, information and a good conversation besides. Your reviews have also been good insight that has been appreciated.

Buckle up, get yourself ready, and here we go.

**Chapter Three **

**Gaia and Atlas**

Lara stepped into the next area, looking around. It was an enclosed room with a dirt floor, but nature seemed to have gone a little wild within. Small plants and shrubs had grown in corners and moss was taking over the lower walls. Lara stepped cautiously forward. After a few steps, a door slammed shut behind her.

"Lara, this is weird, but I've got a message on the screen," Zip said over the headset.

"What does it say?" Lara asked.

"Welcome to the passage of Gaia. Only those true to their nature can find the key. Gaia is of a gentle heart, but does not fall idly." There was a slight pause. "What do you think that means?"

"It means that while I am going for the key, I need to use my natural skills to get it and not underestimate the situation. There seems to be a door over there," She started walking towards it, but something started coming out of the ground in front of her. An arm with a sword, a helmet, a thin and gangly body, and there stood an undead warrior. Lara drew her sword and readied herself. The warrior lurched forward in an overhead swing, which Lara easily parried, before stepping in and taking its head off with a clean stroke, before dividing its torso in half. The body sank back into the earth.

"That was easy," Zip muttered.

"That was a warning," Lara answered. She pressed forward slowly into the next room, which was another hallway. In the middle was a pressure pad and four coloured tiles around it. Lara looked around the walls, but there was no clue as to what to do. With no immediate danger, Lara put her sword away and stepped onto the pad. The four tiles rose up to form smaller pads.

"A musical puzzle?" Alister asked.

"More likely a colour code and no clue on how to answer it," Lara responded. Looking at the tiles, she saw that each one was labelled with an element; red fire, green earth, white air and blue water. Lara looked again around the room and at the pressure pad she was on. While the circular decoration was not specific, it did look like a horoscope wheel.

"Any ideas, Lara?" Zip asked.

"I think so. Look at the pattern on the pad I'm standing on," she pointed. "It represents a zodiac wheel. So perhaps the code is the order of the elements. Ares is the first sign and it is fire. Following that, earth…" Lara had started stepping on the corresponding tiles as she spoke. "Then air and lastly water." When the last tile was pressed, Lara looked up. Nothing happened for a moment, and then there was a clicking sound and out of the ground came three undead warriors.

"Don't think you have it right," Zip muttered.

"Maybe, let's see what happens when we come back to it." Lara drew her sword again and watched as the three undead things came close to her, slightly faster than their slain counterpart. One lunged at her, swinging its sword, which Lara parried, but she didn't have time to counter as she had to defend from another attack. Lara deflected the attack and, her senses predicting, turned and got ahead of the third attack, dodging to one side and then bringing her blade down in two cutting strikes. The undead warrior fell to the ground moaning. Lara swiftly turned as she sensed another attack coming, and she blocked the next swinging strike. She noticed that the remaining two weren't tag-teaming her, but the second had strolled around to take Lara's flank.

Needing to change the odds, Lara launched an attack on the first warrior, and its defence was slow. Lara had two attacks blocked, but the third got in, and she pushed through with a jab that delivered, she then drove the sword home, the warrior slumping as she took the blade out and turned. The final warrior was highly cautious now. Lara took advantage of that fact and launched an assault of swipes. The warrior didn't stand a chance as Lara moved a lot faster and after a moment, lost its head.

"Now let's try this again," Lara muttered as the undead warriors disappeared into the earth.

"Try the same pattern, just start at earth," Alister advised.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Lara stepped onto the middle pressure pad and the four coloured stones rose again. Lara moved from earth to air to water to fire. There was another pause and Lara took her sword into a ready position, but instead of more undead warriors, the floor moved down like an elevator. Lara looked around. She was alone, and the only way out was to go backward into a room under the one she had come from.

"It's dark in there, Lara," Zip muttered.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Lara teased.

"In most circumstances, no, but I don't like the idea when it comes to that temple."

"Well, we can't use a torch or even a visor with night vision. I need to rely on my natural instinct. And that puzzle made it quite clear that fire is not welcome."

"If you say so," Zip answered. "Give us a call if you need us. We'll be watching using night vision."

"Then you can't help me, I need to do this myself." Lara stepped into the room. It was dimly lit by light reflecting from an unknown source. Many plant roots were coming in from the ceiling, but it was not enough to block her path. Lara continued, looking for the way out.

XXX

_The Path of Atlas_

Ernest was finally at the last chamber to the Atlas path. It had to be as the room was highly decorated with a statue of Atlas at the head of the room. As per usual, there was the man holding up the world, but this Atlas had four arms as opposed to two. Ernest looked around. His men were looking everywhere for a trap, the key or a clue. Why Edwy hadn't come with him was not clear, since he was the archaeologist and, henceforth, the best at these things.

"I think I have something," Called one of the men who was up on the higher balcony. Ernest didn't say anything but simply walked up the stairs to where he was standing. There was a lever and a gold disc on the wall at the opposite end of the room to the statue.

"Pull ze lever and ve shall see vat happens." Ernest called. "Clear ze floor." All men scattered to safe positions as the lever was pulled and, as predicted, the statue adjusted from kneeling to standing.

"Who disturbs me from my eternal sleep?" a deep voice boomed. Ernest stepped onto the ring of gold. "I do. I want ze key you possess. Please give it to me and ve shall be on our vay."

"It is not that simple. The key is within this orb, and you will need to convince me of your skill before I will yield the key to you." Atlas took one hand away from the globe and pointed it at Ernest. There was a mechanical sound and suddenly, Ernest fell as the golden ring opened under him. He landed on the floor, but it too opened and he fell to a lower level of what was clearly a combat zone. Torches flared to life as Ernest saw he was trapped in the lower area with a soldier who wasn't being careful. Out of the floor came more of those useless zombie warriors they had been dealing with along the way. Ernest took out his pistol and opened fire, dropping each zombie before it had a chance to plan its attack.

Just as the last zombie fell, there was another grinding sound. Out of the floor at the far end rose five golden spikes. They missed both Ernest and the soldier but they glinted brightly. The floor also felt like it was rising. When it stopped, there was another moment of silence. Then there was what could only be described as a badly sung opera note. Out of the ground came a woman who was highly beautiful. She wore a long red dress that was split right up to the thigh. As she walked towards the soldier, singing a weird little tune, he was paralysed to the spot. The woman got right up to him, leaned in and kissed him. The solider struggled for a moment, as if kissing this gorgeous creature was either too kinky or too painful, and then he fell away from her, dead on the floor. His skin looked as if it had been sucked into him, as it was drawn tight against his bones.

"Hey, bitch," Ernest called. She turned around to face him. Her beautiful face had become very wrinkled, scabbed and in all other respects, ugly. Ernest took aim and fired, but her body became transparent and the bullets passed through. The woman reeled back her head as if taking a huge breath and then leaned over and let out an ear-splitting screech. Ernest's vision and hearing went wild. The pain was all over his body. He couldn't listen for it was causing him immense pain, and he couldn't look, for his vision was showing him five women where only one stood.

"Boss, boss, come in?" a voice asked over his radio. The sound seemed to draw him back to earth, and he had just enough time to look up and see the woman about to strike him with extended talons of fingernails. He reached up and caught her wrist. He twisted her wrist tightly until there was a sickening crack, before Ernest regained his feet, turned and round-housed her to the head, sending the woman flying across the room to land with a crunch on the other side of the room. She struggled for a moment to get up when a boot came down on her head.

"Shut up!" Ernest told her, as she squirmed for a moment and then lay still. The floor rattled again, and there was the sensation of rising, but still he was not back up to the level he wanted to be at. This had to be the last level, as the roof was within touching distance if he jumped. Ernest quickly checked the clip in his gun and then reloaded when he saw he had only three shots left. He just finished when that sound of an off note rang out. Two more of those women rose out of the floor, already looking butt ugly. It was obvious to them that their musical seductions were not going to work on him. But out of the ground at the same time rose a handful of zombies.

"You vant a piece ov me?" Ernest asked. He took a small knife out of his belt and attached it to the bottom of his gun. "Come get me."

_XXX_

_The Path of Gaia_

Lara was hanging onto the side of a cliff wall. The climb was long and high and it was getting tiring. The handholds in the cliffs were very difficult to find sometimes, and every time she stalled it seemed to make the cliff grow. Lara persevered and finally, after what seemed like an hour, she made it to the top.

"That was a pain," Lara said more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe now you will start taking your climbing gear with you," Zip said to her.

"I said it was a pain, I didn't say it was unenjoyable. And look at the view." Lara was looking over what was one of the corners of the lower levels of the temple. The view of Tartarus, while expansive, was a beautiful mix of yellows, oranges and reds, contrasted by the dark blues, purples and blacks of the weird sky. It was light like daytime, but the sky was forever darker in colour.

"Yeah, if you like that sort of thing."

"Well I do. Now, let's see what we have here." Lara turned and saw that carved into the side of more rock was a building. There were several windows and a large door. Lara went to the door and looked inside. It was dark, like the dark room she had gone through before, but it was more welcoming. There wasn't a lot of light, as the windows were blocked by hundreds of tree roots. Lara stepped inside and instantly, hundreds of fireflies came to life and flew around the room. In the dim light, Lara could see a small table with seats around it. The table and seats were carved from the stone in the ground rather than pieces of furniture put there by someone.

"Welcome child," came a voice. The voice was female, gentle and had a very motherly tone to it.

"Gaia?" Lara asked.

"Yes child, that is me," the voice answered. There was still no physical form to address. "Why don't you come in and sit down. I will serve you something to drink." Lara sat at the table and a stone chalice appeared with water in it. Lara took it and had a sip. The water was fresher than anything she had ever tasted.

"Gaia, I trust you know what I am here for?" Lara asked, not totally sure in which direction she should speak.  
"I am aware child, but first, I want you to know what it is that you are going in for. I almost wish it was your opponents who came this way, as they seem to have little idea. Drink your drink and then we shall talk." Lara drunk the last of her drink and returned the goblet to the table. Before Lara could guess what would happen next, everything disappeared from under her and she was again falling through nothingness. After a moment, she landed on hard earth in a dim light.

"Where am I now?" Lara asked.

"You are with me, child," replied the voice of Gaia. Lara turned around to take in her surroundings. She worked out that what she was standing on was a giant hand, and as she followed the wrist and the arm, she came face to face with Gaia. She looked like the earth had made an imprint of her, as she was sticking out of the wall. Her giant green eyes looked sadly upon her. "I have not had a visitor for quite some time. Demeter sometimes comes to see me, but that is not very often. We always did remain friends, even after all the battles were fought and won."

"You are a part of the earth base of the temple," Lara exclaimed.

"Indeed, child, for I cannot leave this place until such time as the heart is taken from it, which will be soon. When I am freed, I can return to the earth as a whole. The other titans, as I know, will return to the elements from whence they came. But for now, child, let me show you the future." Gaia closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, there was a glare of green light, yet Lara couldn't see anything. She turned around to see an image floating in the nothingness beyond Gaia's hand. It showed an image of herself and Edwy Wilde.

"There will be a battle for the heart between yourself and the man Edwy Wilde. He seeks the heart for Ares." An image of Ares appeared behind Edwy while an image of Athena appeared behind Lara. "Whoever wins the heart shall decide the fate of the earth. Should you win - the world will remain as it is, although a wave of peace will begin to spread over the time of a century. Man's hearts will not be freed of corruption and personal agendas, but wars will be calmer and less destructive."

"And if Edwy wins?" Lara asked, already foreseeing the answer.

"If he wins, the world will become more than just a war zone or even an apocalypse. People will be filled with mindless violence and destruction. Law and order, forces that were once in place, will crumble and mankind shall have no will to find peace. After a century, the last humans will be fighting over the last scrap of food in a wasteland of buildings and withered plant life. After every last man is gone, the titans and the last gods will need to oppose Ares, for he will have powers beyond understanding."

"I don't understand," Lara cut in.

"Then he will be a god of war with the power of two gods of war. As you know, every God and Goddess has a specific title or role, and they are balanced by another. Ares is balanced by Aphrodite. Should Ares gain the heart, he will be too powerful and outweigh her in power. When humans succumb to one God's power, they gain immense powers from places beyond this, or even Athena's world. It would take everything to stop a force so great. This is the fate we need you to avert." While Gaia had been speaking, the images were displaying what she meant. Peaceful worlds, war-torn lands, Ares as a mighty being battling with Titans and Gods of both real and spiritual power.

"But what if I use the heart and its power?" Lara asked.

Gaia paused for a moment. "Do you really think you could use it to control the world?" Gaia asked.

"You're right. I'd never bring myself to make things the way I think they should." Lara turned back to Gaia as the images faded.

"Then you must find the heart and trust what Athena tells you to do with it." Gaia answered.

"Don't you want the heart?" Lara asked.

Gaia gave a sad smile. "I admit that the heart is tempting to me, for with it I could crush the world and drive mankind back to the wilderness that it so freely destroys. I could give this planet life and it would not bleed so freely again. But I know that it is not my fate or destiny to do so. I have seen the future of this earth. Whether I live a million more years down here, or within the earth's heart or lay dead at Ares feet, I will be happy with all my efforts."

"I understand." Lara answered. She was about to put her next question to Gaia when out of her hand came two figures. Both were women wielding whips and dressed in leather, but both seemed less athletic than the one she had battled in the museum. "What is this about?" Lara asked.  
"Even if I want you to win this Lara, you must still earn the key."

XXX

_The Path of Atlas_

Ernest stood over the bodies of the fallen Sirens and the zombie warriors that accompanied it. His black shirt was torn at the arm and across his chest and a cut on his face was bleeding slightly.

"I have done ze task set to me. Now, ze key?" he demanded of Atlas' statue.

"So be it," Atlas answered. He dropped the globe he was holding with a great amount of force onto the golden spikes that had risen out of the floor. Golden shards went everywhere and there, just in front of him, was the large key. It was gold, the head a giant ball with the carving of Atlas' head and four arms holding it up, and his torso shrank into the teeth of the key.

"Ve are done here. Let us go." Ernest called.

"Don't think you can just leave mortal. There is much left to do." Atlas called. There was a grinding sound, but there was relief when a door was seen opening. Nothing came barrelling out, so they assumed the path was safe to travel on. Some stairs went up and around and down again, finally finishing in the entry chamber that had been the beginning of the section of the temple. The room was simply a large polished copper expanse with tiles, square and round, across the floor. Ernest let a few of his men go first into the room to test to make sure it was safe. A good thing he had too, for as the men reached the middle of the room, blades rose fast out of the floor, impaling the men, and then disappearing again.

"Not good," Ernest muttered, and then got on his radio. "Edvy, ve need you in ze Atlas chamber. But do not valk in, it is booby-trapped."  
"Understood," Edwy's voice answered, and a moment later he was at the door. He saw the mess that was two men on the floor and then looked more closely at the tiles. "You need to walk on the tiles that have full circles. Anything else will trigger the blades to come up." He took a helmet from one of the guards and placed it on a crescent square, and blades shot out of the floor, smashing it to dust.

Ernest and his team moved cautiously across the tiles. Just as Ernest and a few of his men made it across, the other tiles started to turn, making the path more difficult to cross. Three men made it across, but the last two got skewered.

"I thought you said they were the best?" Edwy asked, opening a hand for the key.

"Ze vorst of ze best," Ernest answered, placing the key into Edwy's waiting hand. They walked around the large open area to the gateway where four locks stood around the door. They put the Atlas key into its lock, but left it there.

"Vhat now?" Ernest asked.

"Prentiss will take a small group of men and sort out the key of Typhon. The key of Rhea can wait a little. Perhaps we can leave it to Ms Croft." Edwy turned and started heading towards where the group was set up.

"Are you sure, Sir?" Ernest asked.

"No, but she will have the Key of Gaia, and she wants the heart like we do. She'll go after the Key of Rhea."

XXX

_The Path of Gaia_

Lara had been returned to the house of Gaia with the thoughts of what lay ahead in her mind, her pants torn down the shin and a nice rip at the back of her shirt. Gaia, out of niceness, had healed her wounds and given her the key. The head was that of a tree with Gaia's face carved upon it.

Lara faced the cliff edge, about to plan her descent, when something caught her attention. Off to the right was a small amount of land cut away she hadn't noticed before, and within it was a pole that descended to the lower levels. Lara went over to it and looked down. Sure enough, the pole finished right near where she had come to the cliff face. She grabbed the pole and started to slide down, slowly and carefully. As she neared the bottom, she spotted another opening. Lara moved around the pole and jumped backwards, grabbing the side of the ledge when she got close enough. Pulling up, she started to follow the path. It was lit by torches and slowly the natural earth became cut stone and then smooth stone. When the path ended, Lara found herself at the top of a ledge, just above the entry to Gaia's path. Looking down, Lara saw two guards posted by the entry to Gaia's Path.

"So, you're expecting me," Lara mused. She extended her hand and froze the men solid. She then jumped down and was about to begin walking around when she heard voices coming her way. Lara ducked back into the passage and hid behind a pillar near the entrance.

"Prentiss will take a small group of men and sort out the key of Typhon. The key of Rhea can wait a little. Perhaps we can leave it to Ms Croft." Edwy told someone.

"Are you sure, Sir?" was the German-accented answer.

"No, but she will have the Key of Gaia, and she wants the heart like we do. She'll go after the Key of Rhea."

"I do not like it, Sir," the German spoke again. "She is very unpredictable, as vell as dangerous. Ve should eizer enlist her help or kill her."

"I will try to negotiate with her again, and when the time comes, we can kill her. But she will be onto us."

"I doubt it. She hasn't even left the Gaia passage." By this time Edwy and his college, who looked like he had been in a scuffle as well, had passed the two guards and hadn't noticed the fact they were frozen in place. Lara quietly slipped out into the passage behind them and moved around the walls.

"Rhea: wife of Cronos. Well, then I will find her key and deliver it to them. But if they think for a minute I'm going to let them kill me, I've got news for them." Lara discovered the passage of Rhea standing opposite the doorway which required the four keys. Lara decided it was best not to leave the key of Gaia there, and let them believe that she was still stuck in the passage of Gaia. As far as the guards who were standing there would be concerned, no amount of time would have passed.

Lara stood at the entry to Rhea's Path. Stepping forward carefully, she entered the path and followed it onward.

The walls were much the same, depicting scenes of the life of Rhea: her marriage to her brother Cronos, her giving over five of her children to Cronos to eat, hiding away the youngest, Zeus, and after that the images stopped. Nothing ever spoke of where she had gone. It had been suggested that she did nothing else great, was defeated in the Great War and never spoken of again. It seemed, however, that may not have been the case. Her spirit was amongst those here in the Temple, and perhaps she was doomed to the same fate as that of her siblings.

"Alister, you there?" Lara asked.

"Sure am," Alister responded.

"Do some digging for me. Find out anything you can on the Titan Rhea and what happened to her after she hid Zeus away would you?" Lara continued into the passage past all the blank tiles that were supposed to depict her life.

"Sure thing. Do you expect what Edwy said to be true?"

"Which part?" Lara inquired.

"All of it," Zip and Alister answered in unison.

"We know how these things go: they need me to give them two keys, and I save them a lot of work and man power. Best part is that I get to look around this place and meet a few people from history." Lara had come to the main gate into the challenge.

"Well do be careful, we don't need them upping and putting a bullet in you." Zip told her.

"Duh." Lara answered, before stepping over the threshold. A stone door dropped down and Lara looked about. She was in a large stone room with a sand floor. "Now, I do believe I am in for a battle." Lara drew her sword as out of the ground rose a bunch of zombie warriors and two women wearing split red dresses, the women had the ugliest faces Lara had ever seen.

A/N: Well that was fun. We hope we are doing a good job. After all, we can't tell until you review. So our question for our readers today is; Rhea had six children all up; three boys and three girls. As you can gather, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are the sons. Who are the daughters?


	4. Rhea and Typhon

**A/N: Hi everyone, we are back.  
Our apologies that we've been gone for so long. Our editor became rather unwell and has spent a lot of time recovering from a trip to hospital. But now that that is behind him, he has eagerly returned to his editing station and finished going over some chapters for us. This chapter is dedicated to you Belthizor, for all your help over the years. **

**Needless to say we have not been idle. We have gotten ahead in this story, as well as played the new Tomb Raider game at least 3 times over in order to understand Lara better and it will help with future insight into who she is. For now, however, let us get on with the show!**

**XXX**

**Chapter Four: Rhea and Typhon**

_The Path of Rhea_

Lara stood looking around her. The entry passage, with its empty panels, had ended with a slide down a ramp and landed outside on an area that was clearly a part of the stony base. A short distance over the edge was some of the bones of Cronos, and the path led straight around the corner to who knew where. What had Lara's attention were the room-sized markings on the ground. It was very geometric in its design of squares and circles, but they didn't really add up to anything.

"What do you suppose it means?" Alister asked.

"Either it is going to be a fight, considering the size, or it is going to simply represent the place I'm going to. Let's keep an image of it just in case." Lara said as she looked at it.

"I'll take a screen shot. Move your head up a little, to the right, perfect. Wait a sec… got it." Zip directed Lara and took the picture. "Saved for the moment. Now you need to step on it."

"Here we go," Lara muttered as she stepped forward into the large collection of shapes, and sure enough, the force field went up again, cutting off all directions except over the cliff edge, Lara noticed. Several zombie warriors rose from the ground, but there was something new. "They're getting smarter," Lara mused as she drew her sword. "Someone equipped them with armour."

"Then I suggest disarming and decapitating," Zip answered.

"That too," Lara spoke as the first zombie lurched in her direction, sword arcing around for a strike. Lara jumped back and swung her sword in a downward slice and met with the sword of the zombie. She stepped forward and attacked again, faster this time, but the zombie blocked her again.

"Not good Lara. They're surrounding you." Zip had that note of uncertainty in his voice that suggested that, despite everything Lara could do, she might not make it.

"Quickly, scan the armour. Can I use the grapple on it?" she asked. Lara swung out quickly to keep the zombies back. While most backed up a step, two attacked at once. Lara blocked one and dodged the other, using the twist to slice out at one of her attackers. The sword, however, glanced off the armour and did nothing. Lara tried a thrust straight at the armour, and while she didn't penetrate, she did at least knock the target over.

"They do it all time in Racoon City," Lara muttered and stomped down on the zombie's head. There was the clunk of metal and the squish of skull and the zombie didn't move. "And they were right."

"I got it Lara. Your grapple will work, but since the armour has deity markings, there is no guarantee about magical defences."

"Better than nothing," Lara mused. She dodged to one side as a zombie tried to slice at her, and the magnetic grapple flew out. It hit into the armour and it stuck. Lara gave a sharp pull and the zombie came staggering forward. Lara stepped to one side and kicked out, releasing the grapple at the same time. The zombie staggered in its new direction and went over the cliff edge. Lara turned her attention back to the remaining zombies, three in all, and twirled the grapple around like a ball and chain. "Next?"

XXX

_The Path of Typhon_

Prentiss was a very patient man. He had done a lot with his life and he had hoped it would be enough to get him through the challenge that faced him now. He had passed the entry halls with mild but hurried interest at the story on the wall. He was more interested in the puzzle before him. In the middle of the room was clearly an offering table and it had all the mechanisms to tie a person to it and have them skewered. However, what was not present was a sacrifice. A similar puzzle in the Atlas path had offered one up in their challenge, or so he had been told. Now he needed to find out how to get this one.

"Look around," Prentiss said, and the men started searching. Prentiss himself went up to the altar and looked. Dried blood, straps and levers; nothing out of the ordinary. He had just turned to go help in the search when someone went flying past his head. Looking around, Prentiss saw a large man coming toward him. All the men who tried to stop him got thrown to one side like dolls. Prentiss signalled the men to stand down.

"This is our sacrifice. He needs to be strapped to the table alive." The man just gave a roar, clearly meaning that if Prentiss thought he was going to tie this walking mountain of muscle to a death bed, he had another think coming. Prentiss, however, just cocked an eyebrow and drew his katana. The huge man in turn put his fists up to reveal metal points all over his hands and elbows. It was armour plating that had been welded into him. He was clearly cursed to guard this room for eternity or death, whichever came first. Prentiss swung out at the man and he moved back slightly. The man counter-attacked, his fists flashed forward and fast and successive punches, but they were designed to test the resolve of Prentiss. There was no flinching, so the fight was on.

"Figh'" the large man roared, and then jumped forward punching fast and hard. Prentiss either blocked with his sword or sidestepped around the attacks. The brute threw another punch which Prentiss stepped around and then kicked out at the exposed ribs under the punching arm. His foot, however, connected with something tougher than bone, and it felt like kicking a grate. Clearly this was not an easy challenge. The brute turned again to face Prentiss. He raised a knee and more points came out of his kneecaps and toes.

"Hephaestus has been messing with modern science to make these things," Prentiss muttered. He ducked and stepped back as the brute kicked out and followed through with jabs. Prentiss held his sword up again to defend, and looked the brute over as much as he could. There had to be a weakness somewhere. First thing was to see if he bled at all. As the brute jump-kicked, Prentiss swivelled to one side and sliced out. He was happy with the trail of red running down the tip of his sword and the lower back of the brute.

"Garr!" the brute exclaimed dumbly yet angrily. He came forward in a blind assault. Prentiss fended him off and waited for the right moment. The brute kicked out, missed and landed with his back more turned towards Prentiss. Prentiss jabbed forward with his sword blade and pierced into the brute's knee. The brute yelled in severe pain as the blade sunk deeply. Prentiss withdrew the blade and was about to go for the other knee when the brute turned and a fist landed right in Prentiss' stomach. Although Prentiss did have the good sense to wear a stab-proof vest, the pain was still sharp and the blow slowed him down. The brute took another swing at Prentiss and hit him in the side of the head. Prentiss staggered to one side and felt his head. It was bleeding, but not heavily. He turned to his opponent.

"Ouch!" he said in a mocking tone. He lunged forward and swiped out fast and hard. The brute, while able to defend, couldn't move as quickly with his wound. Prentiss managed to push the brute back down and when the brute lowered his guard, Prentiss sliced deeply into the elbow on the inner side of the brute's arm. The brute yelled in pain as he felt his arm go numb, but it became less of a concern when his other arm was slapped aside and got the exact same treatment. With a violent kick, Prentiss knocked the brute to his knees and then stabbed in behind the unwounded knee. The brute, all major limbs either not working or too weak to move to defend, was defeated. He looked up at Prentiss with a mix of acceptance for his position and disgust for his loss.

"Put him on the table. He will be of no further issue after this." With a fast chop from both hands, Prentiss dislocated the brute's jaw and then let him be dragged to the altar.

XXX

_The Path of Rhea_

Having defeated her undead adversaries, Lara continued around the rocky path that grew ever thinner. Eventually, the path got so thin she was edging along the cliff side, and soon after, the path ended.

"Let's see," Lara mused to herself. She leaned back and looked down. There was no obvious path or handholds to go by. She looked up and, sure enough, there were edges above her she could grab. "Hold tight boys, this is going to be a lot of jumping."

"Go for it, Lara." Zip answered. Lara leapt up, caught the next hand hold and then pulled herself up to have her legs against the rock. This cutting went further in the direction she had been travelling. It was, however, short, and Lara had to jump up and shuffle across a number of times to get to the top of the cliff.

"Why is it I am getting stuck with all the climbing?" Lara asked.

"Because it is better than whatever the others are facing?" Zip offered. "Gods know what they had to go through to get their keys."

"Hopefully something painful that cost them men," Lara commented as she continued her climb. With one more effort, she reached the top of the cliff. On the ground in front of her was another geometric design.

"You want a saved image?" Zip asked.

"Might as well," Lara answered. She listened to Zip as he lined up the camera. "Are they the same?" Lara asked.

"No, this one is different. Apart from size, the shapes don't line up, and they are not mirror images of each other. It is clearly another challenge."

"Fine. Let's see what happens this time." Lara stepped into the shape, and the barrier went up like last time. She noticed, however, that the ring blocked the cliff edge, but allowed plenty of space on the ridge ahead of her. After a moment, armoured zombies rose out of the ground at the ridge, and each aimed at Lara with a bow and arrow. Lara took out her pistols and waited. When the arrows were launched, she dodged to one side and opened fire. Four shots rang out, and three zombies fell with bullet holes in their helmets, the fourth shot having gone wide. Lara did a sideways jump and launched herself away from where a second volley of arrows landed a moment later.

"Not good at predicting, but fast shooting," Lara surmised, before shooting again. Two more zombies fell and Lara did a quick head count before dodging again. There were four left. Just as Lara landed, an arrow landed right in front of her, missing by millimetres. Lara took two more shots. She eyed the two remaining archers, waiting to see who would shoot first. One fired at her, and Lara cartwheeled aside. The second zombie, working out what she was doing, fired at her, trying to predict where she would land, but Lara jumped backwards and landing in a crouch, quickly aimed and fired. As the last two zombies fell, Lara checked her clips. Both had three shots left. She was running out of ammo. She had four clips left; two per gun. She had to find more.

That could wait. The barrier had disappeared and she was free to proceed. Ahead was the ridge where the shooters had been, the area didn't have anything special about it, so clearly she needed to head straight on.

"Lara, I've got some information for you," came Alister's voice.

"I'm listening," Lara answered as she continued to follow the path over the ridge and back into the temple via an entryway.

"There really isn't much to tell, considering the history. After feeding a stone to Cronos and hiding Zeus, Rhea went to Crete in northern Greece. From here, the only mention of her I can find is that she helped Dionysus. She got very split over the world as the Greeks expanded. Rhea took on so many names and identities that she seems simply to vanish. She was worshipped across Asia, Europe and northern Africa, but with many different titles. She even gets mixed up with her own daughter, Demeter."

"So after giving the world the Olympians, she would rather forget all of it and hide?" Lara asked.

"Pretty much. The only good thing you can say is that she escaped entombment in Tartarus after the Great War. You'll have to ask her what happened after Dionysus, as there is nothing on record."  
"And I think I am at a place where I can do that," Lara answered. She had followed a passage into a rather large room. It was carved of stone and had many images of Rhea across them. The floor held only an altar and two tall candlesticks with candles burning in them. Lara looked up and around. Above the door and way up on a high ledge was a dais with a single throne. There was no one sitting in it, but it was flanked by two statues of Atlas holding up the world.

"Nice pad," Zip said over the earpiece. "Wonder what she does for fun?"

"Whatever it is, it isn't here." Lara answered. She walked up to the altar and had a look. On it was a vase, a dish and a chalice, all made of stone. "I clearly need to retrieve something," She picked up the chalice and examined it. Replacing it on the altar, she looked for another clue. She looked at the side of the alter top, which was quite thick, and found some writing there.

"'To gain audience with the Titan Rhea, you must retrieve for her three things. Water you cannot spare, flowers from the horn of a bull and salt from a snake.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Zip asked her.

"Physical challenges, like always, with a sacrifice to go with it." Lara took her water canteen out and emptied it into the chalice. The chalice seemed to glow for a moment, and then stopped. Lara turned back to the middle of the room to see that another set of geometric shapes had appeared with writing this time.

Wow, where'd that… never mind," Zip said. "Just steady your head for a moment." Zip took the picture and Lara waited while he did the computer line-up. "This one is a construct of the other two. The writing, as far as the computer can read, says that only you have the right to challenge, and anyone else who enters the rings will be killed."

"Glad I meet with her approval" Lara stepped into the circle and waited. There was a roar and on the other side of the area rose a Minotaur from the ground. He carried a huge axe, and around the horns was a small bouquet of flowers

"Easy enough," Alister said with a tone of disgust.

What do you mean? He's massive!" Lara started moving to the side, waiting for the beast to charge.

"Freeze him, Lara," Alister called. Just as he did, the Minotaur charged. Lara focused and the Minotaur froze where he was. Lara ran forward and jumped on the Minotaur's head and took the flowers. Just as she did, the Minotaur unfroze and continued his charge, stopping suddenly as his target had miraculously moved from right in front of it, to its head in the blink of an eye. Lara dived to one side and started to back step quickly, watching the Minotaur as she did. The beast recovered from his surprise and started pawing the ground, ready to charge. Lara wasn't sure what to do now. She couldn't freeze him and she knew her pistols didn't have enough shots. Her sword required two hands and she couldn't damage the flowers. The only thing to do was to try and bluff the Minotaur.

"Put the reverse camera on, I need you to be my eyes," Lara said into the microphone.

"You got it," Zip said.

Lara started to walk sideways, still facing the Minotaur as it got ready to charge, adjusting its position as it did. After a moment it ran at her. Lara ran back at it. The Minotaur swung his axe to try and take Lara's head off, but she jumped up, used the axe as a step, used the Minotaur's head as another and jumped down and off its back, then started running for the alter.

"Watch it!" Lara demanded.

"Hasn't got to you yet." Zip replied. "It's still confused."

The Minotaur heard the footsteps and turned to see Lara running. She was too far to charge, so it threw its massive axe at her.

"Duck, Lara!" Zip yelled, and Lara dove forward. The axe flew over her head and smashed into the ground just ahead of her. The Minotaur started to chase her again.

"Here it comes," Alister said. It was too far off, as Lara got to the altar and put the flowers into the vase. She turned and faced the Minotaur, but it seemed to have been caught in some sort of quicksand as it disappeared back into the earth. After a few moments both Minotaur and axe were gone.

Well, that was fun," Lara mused.

"Still got to get salt off a snake," Zip reminded her.

"I wonder how I'll do that?" Lara asked sarcastically as she took up her pistols and reloaded them. She stepped into the ring and waited. Sure enough, a gorgon rose out of the ground. She looked like the one from the museum, and was just as ill tempered. The only difference was the white bag tied to her belt. "Let's dance" Lara said, pointing her pistols at the woman, who let off a shrieking hiss as a reply.

XXX

_The Path of Typhon_

As Prentiss followed the corridor he had opened, his men behind him, he noticed a definite drop in the room temperature. The further along they went, the colder it became. While his clothing protected him from a lot of the cold, it was still a noticeable difference. By the time he reached the end of the passage and opened the large door to the main chamber, he could see his breath in front of him.

"Who enters my domain?" asked a deep voice.

"One who seeks your key," Prentiss answered.

"Be gone. No one will take the key I have been entrusted with," Typhon answered.

Prentiss looked around the large room. It was built out of ice, with pillars reflecting the light of torches and the floor as slippery as an ice rink. Typhon was further up the room. He was a talking statue, which seemed to be the running theme of this place, and the statue held in one hand a bow. The key was on a chain around his neck.

"I challenge you, Typhon. Name your game."

"Get to me without me shooting you and you can take the key." Typhon took up his bow, drew it and an arrow appeared.

"Agreed," Prentiss answered, and ran into the room. He regretted this instantly as the floor was as slick as it looked and he fell on his arse and slid across the floor. Typhon launched an arrow, and Prentiss had just enough time to dodge to one side. The arrow struck the ice and cracked it. Prentiss took his katana, and used it to propel his way across the ice. He came to a pillar and he used his sword to stab into the ice. Using it as a handle of sorts, he lifted himself up and kicked off across the floor just as another arrow hit into the pillar. Holding his sword carefully, Prentiss did his best to skate his way across the room. Typhon shot arrows repeatedly at the oddly moving, but by no means slow, figure. Prentiss either got out of the way or used his sword to deflect the shots.

"Enough of this," Typhon raged. He took a deep breath and blew hard, raising a fierce wind to blow Prentiss back. Prentiss slid back a few feet before he thrust his sword into the ice floor and held on for dear life. The cold force winds were almost unbearable. Prentiss struggled to stay where he was, but something hit his upper arm. A chunk of ice had broken free from somewhere and sliced into him. Prentiss let out a gasp but remained clinging to the sword. Finally, the winds stopped. A moment to recover and then Prentiss was off again. Typhon watched him.

"Pathetic mortal," he mused. He watched Prentiss until he got to a pillar, and then he fired an arrow. The bolt caught Prentiss on the sleeve of his forearm and pinned him there, as ice started to spread to cover his arm.

"The hell?" Prentiss asked.

"That ice will cover you in a minute, and you will be the first of many markers of failed humans who did not get to me." Typhon looked at Prentiss as the ice reached his elbow and started to head towards his upper arm.

"I don't think so," Prentiss snapped. He dropped the sword that was in his free hand, put his hand into his jacket and took out a desert eagle pistol. He aimed quickly and fired. Typhon, not expecting this, was hit and knocked backwards. Wasting no time, Prentiss used the butt of the gun to smash his arm free and then, picking up the sword, raced across the floor to the fallen statue. Just as Typhon was recovering and standing, Prentiss stomped on the arm nearest the ice bow, and then pointed the gun at Typhon. The titan tried to lash out with his free hand, but Prentiss aimed his sword and, stabbing it through the statue's forearm, pinned the titan down.

"I win," Prentiss said as he took the key from around the statue's neck. Typhon gave a growl, took a quick breath and blew Prentiss off him, sword and all, and sent him flying across the room. Prentiss landed on the ice and slid into his waiting men like they were bowling pins. Prentiss, although unconscious from impact, was successful.

XXX

_The Path of Rhea_

Lara stood, pointing one pistol at the panting gorgon, who was standing oddly from the bullet in her knee. Lara had a nice cut across one arm, but was nevertheless successful and had the salt in her free hand.

"Stay where you are," Lara offered. The gorgon simply bared her teeth at Lara, but did nothing more. Lara walked backwards and then turned slightly so as to walk to the altar without taking her eyes off the gorgon. When she got there, she emptied the salt into the dish. The gorgon, giving Lara the finger, disappeared into the ground.

"Charming girl," Zip mused.

"You two should date," Lara answered. She put the bag aside after emptying all of the salt, then turned back towards the dais. A large flight of stairs was coming out of the wall, and after a moment, the first step was right in front of the altar where Lara stood. Holstering her pistol, Lara took the stairs and when she came to the top, found the throne and a golden disc in the middle of the floor. Lara stood on the disc and then kneeled. From the ceiling, blue-white light radiated and flowed down to the throne. There was the distinct smell of a rainforest as the light expanded and filled the upper section of the room. As the light faded, a woman appeared in the throne. She wore white robes with a blue fringe at the neck. Her headdress was the same, and it covered her dark hair. The look in her eyes was alert but almost sad.

"Rhea," Lara said, bowing her head slightly.

"Greetings, Lara Croft, one who is most worthy of my rewards." Rhea sat up and took from her sleeve a large key. Much like Gaia's, except that her key head was a six pointed star that shrunk down into the teeth. As Lara looked at it, she read the six names of Rhea's children.

"You were proud of your children, weren't you?" Lara asked.

"Indeed I was. I had no pity for Cronos when he was defeated, and even now as we reside above his bones, I care little for what happened." Rhea sat back and gave a small smile.

"What did happen?" Lara asked.

"I could not visit my son while he was growing up, for Cronos was very watchful of me, lest I have more children. So I waited and hid my guilt from him. I spent a lot of my time in Crete, which has always adored me and I have protected them. When Zeus led the attack on the Titans, I was very upset. I had hoped he would not attack all of us, but I knew that if I revealed myself to him, I would suffer the same fate as the others. I remained in Crete, worshipped by my people and otherwise ignored. It seems that Zeus, either through his own choice or the persuasion of his siblings, left me alone.

'As you know, Dionysus came to me for help, and in exchange told me Zeus was coming for me. When this happened, I did the only thing I could, and that was to hide. I disappeared into the earth itself, for Zeus could not follow me there. I changed my name throughout history by influencing my people. I then hid amongst them, and none ever knew that the priestess, the crone or the young woman who walked among them was in fact their earth titan whom they worshipped.

"When Kratos defeated Olympus and my children fell, I sought out those who remained. My daughters, Hestia and Demeter, helped me and together we hid. When Hephaestus was commissioned to rebuild the temple, I volunteered to protect this part of it. Unlike Atlas, Typhon or Gaia, I am free to come and go as I choose.

"But now that you have earned my key, you must now return to face the men who seek to destroy everything. Be careful Lara, for much awaits you that you have to pass. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Rhea." Lara bowed her head again, and Rhea disappeared as brilliantly as she came. Lara felt the sensation of the light moving through her, and the pain of her wound lessening. She looked down to see that not only were her wounds healed over, but her clothing repaired as well. "I do enjoy this part of my work," Lara said as she stood up and went down the stairs. A door had opened behind the altar and Lara followed it out and back to the entrance hall. She looked down the end of the passage to see a bunch of men looking at the door.

"We have two keys now, and Ms Croft hasn't even returned with one yet." The voice belonged to Edwy.

"We should start the path of Rhea," another man answered.

"Who shall go?" asked a German voice.

"I will," Edwy answered. "Ernest, send a group down the path of Gaia and see what has become of Lara."

"So nice of you to be concerned…" Lara said, casually strolling down the passage towards them, "But I have come up with the goods." The three men, as well as the few soldiers who were with them, turned to look at her.

"Lara!" Edwy exclaimed in both surprise and subdued happiness.

"Correct. And who have we here. Some hired guns, one German ex-military to lead and the one and only Prentiss. Last I heard you were doing hack jobs for Von Croy Industries. Did it get boring or did he simply not pay you enough?"

"Needed to get out of the office for a while," Prentiss answered with the air of humour, but otherwise simply answering the question.

"And Tartarus was the top of the tourism list? You should speak to your travel agent." Lara smiled slightly then turned to Edwy. _Predictable line in three, two, one… Lara thought to herself._

"Enough of this. The keys please, Ms Croft."

_Right on cue. _"Allow me, gentlemen." Lara stepped up and put the keys in their respective locks and turned them. With a clunk and the scraping of stone on stone, the door opened.

XXX

A/N: Well, that was the easy part. Now things can get competitive. The Hall of Heroes lies ahead for our adventurers. What mystical powers await the successful? What trickery will come about? Wait and see.


End file.
